


The PI who went out in the Cold

by sjdrake2006



Category: Jacky Graham PI
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Capture, Defeat, Detective, F/F, F/M, Foot Fetish, Head KO, Heroine Defeat, Limp fetish, MILF, Peril, Sleepy Sex, Somnophilia, Unconscious, Unconscious Sex, Unconscious fetish, bare feet, barefoot, fondled, investigator, knocked out, knockout fetish, ko, risk, sleepy fetish, tied up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:34:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23164819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sjdrake2006/pseuds/sjdrake2006
Summary: When 'The Beast from the East' strikes Scotland and Mrs Graham closes the office in Glasgow for the day, she takes the opportunity to do a little snooping near home in Tarbolton.Unfortunately, she has been expected- and walks into a trap as the freezing weather sweeps in!This story contains sleepy and foot fetish content, bondage, nudity, torture, consensual and (bluffed) non-consensual sexual acts. If such things bother you, please don't read it. This is a fetish fantasy, It is tongue-in-cheek fiction. The author would not wish these things to happen to anyone, male or female, in real life.The stories tend to concentrate upon heroine defeat, knockouts, bondage and foot (barefoot) focus.Although Jacky always wins out in the end, she tends to suffer 'setbacks' along the way. If you like seeing the heroine lose (temporarily), get knocked out, be unconscious for some time, get touched up and played around with, get tied up and some foot action and focus, then hopefully you will like this story.My Deviantart gallery of pics and stories is here-https://www.deviantart.com/sjdrake2006
Relationships: Jacky Graham/Captor, Jacky Graham/Husband
Kudos: 2





	The PI who went out in the Cold

**Author's Note:**

> My OC 49 year old married MILF PI, Mrs. Jacky Graham; wife, mother and private investigator who snoops by night in bodystocking and bare feet and has a penchant for peril, particularly of the sleepy and bondage brands! The five feet 8 inch hardheaded blue-eyed blonde Caledonian from the West coast frequently runs into danger when least expected in conducting her domestic private investigator's business based in Glasgow. Accustomed to the occasional setback - Jacky is no stranger to getting knocked unconscious as she snoops where she ought not to be, then tied up whilst she is knocked out - Mrs Graham is lithe for her age and adept at escaping the resultant bondage!
> 
> All in a day’s work for the perfectly-pedded peril-prone PI from the Prestwick area.
> 
> Mrs. Jacky Graham is very much the sort of normal, pretty middleaged mature blonde next door whom you might meet picking her kids up from school, or going around the supermarket. Still looks striking, for her age but carries a little paunch and female curves. Self-effacing yet assertive when required, the attractive, tallish broadshouldered blonde dressed in a black trainer top with black tracker long pants and black flats - at 49, a little older than many of the mothers there- might not particularly catch your attention. Yet her professional life as a PI can mean that domestic chores rub shoulders with sudden peril!
> 
> An hour and a half after dropping the kids at school - her kids busy in their classrooms and husband beavering away at work- the wife and mother of the family may be being held captive in a house in she was snooping ten miles away, slumped flopping in a chair, knocked unconscious and tied up! Clad only in her bodystocking and barefooted, a large bump may be welling up on the back of the Tarbolton ‘tec’s blonde-bobbed crown, the result of a heavy blow cracked into the base of Jacky’s sexy skull; whilst her limp, naked feet receive close attention from her captor. But with the return of consciousness and awareness, the ever-resourceful ‘Ayrshire Angel’ will find a way out of her predicament and the sexy sleuth will be home to pick the kids up!
> 
> Modus operandi includes snooping in places she ought not to be, especially at night, barefooted and wearing a body-stocking. Hence nickname “The Barefoot Detective.” Wears orthodox business clothes at the office but may be inclined to slip her pumps off or otherwise display her peds or parts of same—soles, toe cleavage—or resting her bare feet on her desk. Mischievously aware of the distracting effect this may have on anyone present.
> 
> The pretty fortysomething with blue eyes and eyeliner dropping her kids off will go home to be bedded by her husband, who has stayed home eager to hear about the events of the night before, his appetite whetted by finding a slight trace of blood on the pillow and the bump he had discovered on the base of his wife’s skull during the night, when she started with pain but didn’t wake up. Knowing his wife is safe, he is secretly aroused by her perils.
> 
> Despite the many perils and setbacks in a proportion of cases, Mrs Graham always succeeds, unhurt, in the end!
> 
> Fetishes principally covered -  
> Bare Feet, bodystocking, peril/adventure, sleepy/knockouts/unconscious, bondage.
> 
> Personal Details:
> 
> · Name: Mrs. Jacky Graham (maiden name. and business name as PI); married name: Mrs.  
> Jacky Simons, formerly Mrs Jacky Bryce.
> 
> · Height: 5 feet 8 inches / Weight: 10.5-11 stone (UK) = 150lbs.
> 
> · Eyes: pale blue / Hair: blonde
> 
> · Age: 49; her appearance is of a pretty, middle-aged woman you might meet at the local shopping  
> centre or at the hairdressers.
> 
> · Shoe size: UK 8 Dress size: UK 12. Breasts: 34d (UK) / Figure: 34-29-35.
> 
> · Residence: Tarbolton, Ayrshire, Britain / Office: George Street, Glasgow.
> 
> · Car: blue metallic Nissan Note (UK) = Nissan Versa (US)
> 
> · Other: rides a bicycle sometimes with kids and husband; drives a 20-year-old Fiat motor  
> home (barefoot on the pedals); adept at camping, raising a tent, making a fire with  
> firelighters and fuel.
> 
> Jacky is a competent, capable, successful, and determined PI. Always succeeds in the end. Considers her job mundane and domestic, and not crime-fighting! She isn't in any way an adjunct to the police force, nor does she have or rely upon contacts therein. Most of her jobs are routine, highly domestic or civil, and humdrum with no problems. A few develop some difficulties, and in a minority of these she suffers ‘setbacks’— she gets apprehended, knocked unconscious and tied up, touched up etc, etc. Jacky and Richard see these as a small number of events, though dwelling upon them in the stories skews that viewpoint! Richard and Jacky consider that Jacky getting ‘played with’ rather than ‘topped’ after capture is preferable and allows her the chance to escape captivity later.

**It was the best of days, it was the worst of days.**

**It was in March 2018.**

**Mrs. Jacky Graham had just completed an analysis of the defalcations and accounts system of Paisley Pintglasses LLP; her conclusions had been accepted and acknowledged and even now actions were taking place to recover the stolen funds and remove the employees deemed responsible. Mrs Graham had received a substantial fee with generous bonus; and high in spirits in one sense of the word, intended to head home and adjourn to the village watering hole with Richard for a couple of hours and so satisfy the other sense of the word also.**

**Her sister Phoebe would be able to look after the kids that Tuesday evening, being off duty from her work at Kilmarnock hospital.**

**A new case had come in- Julie had taken a call from a lady requiring assistance in monitoring her husband's activities. With long experience of surreptitiously observing and reporting upon the liaisons of errant spouses, Jacky had been happy to accept the case and indeed her new client, Mrs. Munro, had attended the office that very afternoon to sign off the appointment documents and pay her initial funding.**

**Julie intruded into the successful snoop's reverie.**

**"Jacky- urgent news- Red Weather Warning announced by the Met Office! Advise us to head home now and stay out the rest of the week- blizzards!"**

**The first ever red weather warning- and all plans to celebrate had to be put on hold!**

**"Oh MAN! Best head home now, Julie!"**

**Mrs Graham's blue metallic Nissan Note joined the inevitable traffic jams out of Glasgow as the working day was finished 3 hours early and the savvy sleuth headed toward home from her George Street office.**

**Traffic on the M77 was far heavier than normal for any time of day and the car made slow progress; Julie was close behind but would leave the A77 earlier at Kilmarnock. For Julie, work was finished for the week but for the proprietor there always remained important tasks.**

**By the time the fortysomething factferret reached Tarbolton, snow was already falling hard, and a two and three quarter hour drive home was at least rewarded by the sight of husband and children already safe home when she arrived.**

**Wednesday morning saw the 'Beast from the East' grip the Ayrshire landscape in its talons; white sheathed the ground in a frozen clinch which rendered travel dangerous by whatever means. Some areas lost power temporarily and Tarbolton suffered a four hour power cut which made futile most of the administrative work Jacky had planned.**

**Fortunately, Mrs. Munro's case did not fall into this category. The property she suspected of harbouring Mr Munro's illicit sexual encounters was in Tarbolton itself!**

**Well swathed in a sweat top and long pants with her red anorak and wellingtons atop, the doughty detective trudged into the white wilderness shining in the dark at 7.30pm, amid continuing festoons of snowflakes drizzling down from the gray skies above. Jacky had planned a two and one half hour observation which at -6 Centigrade, with a further -8 degree wind chill factor was as long as she reckoned she could take, even supplemented by a large flask of hot coffee in a pack on her back. If the cold began to bite and exhaustion set in, even the walk home up the steep hill home could prove highly dangerous in these conditions and trying to use her iphone whilst wearing leather gloves was a tricky matter at best.**

**Making her way down the hill in the icy conditions was a lengthy process and it took nearly a full half-hour to make the rear of the property in Red Rose Way via a little-known hass which would enable her to debouch from a thickly wooded narrow path to a back gate from which she might observe the rear of the property by eye or binoculars. It was very unlikely that the road frontage would see any activity this evening but there might be insights through windows or an essay into the sizeable garden. Though a semi-detached older property, the cottage sported a high fence along the garden shared with its neighbour and she should not be seen or overlooked. This was where knowledge of local conditions could really be made to count!**

**Visibility was quite low in the continued snowfall and the battling bloodhound could see no more than 10-20 yards ahead at best. Raticus! It might be that she would have to enter the large garden to see anything moving and then of course, the risk increased that she might herself be seen. Ought she to abort for tonight?**

**Jacky saw a shed-like structure hove into view as she approached the back gate. It must be new, she hadn't noticed it when last she'd ventured this path on bike with the kids.**

**The 49-year-old stood by the back gate and pulled it open: she should be able to observe safely from around the side of that shed; if seen, she could scarper more swiftly than anyone chasing her, even in this weather, into the woods ending just by the gate.**

**As the gate swung open, the tall blonde thought she could hear a faint whooshing sound, as of a cane whistling through the air when whipped; the sound increased very rapidly and as Jacky began to turn her head to the right something cannoned very hard into the back and side of her skull!!**

**"UU** **URRGH** **HH!!"**

**Pain exploded in the back of the sexy snoop's head, combined with a red mist, which were quickly absorbed into an overwhelming blackness as the 5 feet 8 of the broadshouldered woman folded at the knees and her body flopped down helplessly, unconscious even before she hit the snowy ground!**

**Poleaxed, Jacky fell facedown into the snow and lay quite still. A substantial log, suspended on ropes from a nearby tree, swung a few times before falling still, above and just behind the completely concussed Caledonian.**

**Moments later footfalls in the snow heralded a pair of woman's elegant boots and a fur-clad figure stood beside the downed detective.**

**"Oh you ARE gullible, Mrs. Jacky Graham!" A leer of triumph twisted the woman's handsome face as she contemplated the knocked-out investigator.**

**Straining to turn the unconscious wife and mother onto her back, the woman rapidly commenced removal of Mrs. Graham's clothing! It was hard work peeling bulky cold-weather clothing off of floppy limp limbs and deadweight body; discarding anorak, wellingtons, tracksuit top and bottoms, the furry one was surprised to find not foundation undergarments- but a bodystocking, beneath which only a tiny g-string clad the mature woman's pussy, shielding its entrance framed in the crotchless mesh sheath.**

**"So you're still wearing that, my dear...thank you for confirming my suspicions!"**

**The fur-clad felon examined the prone PI's pussy carefully, fingering her labia and pushing into the now- slack orifice. Then she picked up Jacky's left heel, examining the hard ridged skin, the grime still on the soles and placed the torpid toes into her mouth to suck and tongue. Then she saw the stripped sleuth beginning to look bluish as the snow rained down upon her near-naked form.**

**"Let's be having you then. Mrs. Jacky Graham, shall we- before you freeze to death!" cackled the woman. She gathered up Jacky's discarded clothes and placed them into two carrier bags.**

**Picking up the slugged Scotswoman's naked ankles, the furry woman pulled hard to get the heavy body moving, then dragged the knocked-out woman on her back in the snow, clad only in her half-open bodystocking. Jacky's arms spread above her head as she was dragged, as did her hair, an unknowing response to the physical movement.**

**Opening the shed and dragging the fallen factfinder inside, Mrs. Graham's unconscious form was pulled onto a double bed located enigmatically within, a bed with headboard and footboard demarcated by high posts at each corner. The villainess retrieved the bags with Jacky's clothes within, then closed the door to keep the heat from several oil radiators within.**

**Long coloured silk scarves were kept within a bedside cabinet and with these, Jacky's captors restrained the wife-and-mother's ankles and wrists to the four posts, lashing each extremity cruelly to the post to provide as little 'give' as possible. Stretched into a spreadeagle, Mrs. Graham couldnt move much even had she been conscious, which she wasn't.**

**Further scarves served to make a double gag lashed round the captive's half-open mouth, packing it till only a little drool emanated from within. Finally a scarf was tied around Jacky's head, lifting the clobbered Caledonian's crown to allow the scarf under her abundant mane of shortish blonde hair.**

**The villainess now produced one further item from the bedside cabinet- a dildo with squeezy bobble which was filled with cloudy water. Stripping herself naked and srapping this onto her crotch, the formerly furclad felon mounted the bed and mounted Jacky's unconscious body.**

**She stooped down to massage and mash Jacky's exposed breasts, revealed through the unzipped bodystocking, and kissing and sucking frenziedly at the hard, inert, knocked-out nipples.**

**Slotting the dildo into Jacky's pussy, through the hole in the crotchless bodystocking, the woman gauged the degree of resistance and found it to be low, the insensate orifice, knocked out by the recent resounding blow to the 49 year old's head, being soft, floppy and easy to penetrate. Jacky's abuser rammed the dildo home over and over, shooting its load into the defeated space within and allowing the pressure of the strapped sex toy upon her own g spot bring her to a hot orgasm!**

**At last, under this stimulus, Mrs. Graham began to come around. Kneeling astride the bonce-battered blonde, her captor smoothed the shocked snoop's cheeks and smoothed her head and scarf-covered hair, as if caringly, as the concussed Caledonian began to wake up.**

**"Good evening, Mrs. Jacky Graham. Nice to make your acquaintance. I need to talk to you. Nobody can possibly hear you, so screaming will only make me put your lights out again. But if you promise not to shout and to talk sensibly, I'll remove the gag."**

**Jacky nodded her head eagerly. The gag was removed. The tall Scot/South African spat out extra drool.**

**"Oh....my HEAD...oh MAN! What..what did you DO to me? Raticus!! I- I'm NAKED!"**

**"Well, to start with, you were suckered into walking into a trap and got your head cracked for your troubles. Then I undressed you in the snow, dragged your unconscious body into this shed, tied you up and since then I've been fucking you over, which is only fair."**

**"I don't- understand. Who are you? Have we met before? I dont recall....is that why I hurt down below...you had SEX with me while I was out? How long have I been out for? Where are we?"**

**"I was going to ask the questions, but I think if I fill you in a little- Ive already done that one way, ha ha- it will help jog your brain- bludgeoned memory. OK. We are in the shed in the garden you approached before getting hit on the head by a large log held on ropes, a trap which you activated as you opened the gate. I could have stopped it if it hadn't been you, or activated it if you hadn't actually opened the catch. I expected you tonight. I was watching for you through observation cameras on a screen in this room. She indicated a laptop in a corner. You've been out cold around 40 or 45 minutes I suppose. You took quite a solid blow. But you're used to it, in your line of work I expect."**

**Jacky looked up at her captor, incredulous. She strained against the scarf bindings, sinews clenched and twisting fruitlessly, the only result being very mild welts from the kindly silk upon the Ayrshire lass' wrists and ankles.**

**"Why have you done this to me? Who are you? Have we met?"**

**"Don't be impatient, I was coming to that! You see, you can't escape. My name is Lucretia Lucan, though my friends call me LL or doubleell. The less kind call me Cruella de'ville, because I look rather like her in the Dalmatians film. I act rather like her too, I think you've found.**

**We have met, very briefly. Sort of. It was about 18 months ago. You were dressed in that sodding bodystocking, sneaking around barefooted in the middle of the night in my stockroom in my unit at Ardrossan- Fairfield Ayrshire Ladieswear Limited was the business. My cameras had detected something and I arrived eventually, and stormed in. I caught a glimpse of you holding some of my clothing and it turned out you'd taken photos on your phone too. You had your evidence of my obtaining 'knocked off' merchandise - I suppose you were working for the firm involved, or one of my competitors! I tried to stop you but you belted me with one of your leathery soles, knocked me to the ground and ran off. I tried to catch you, but couldn't. I saw you drive off and followed you, and managed to stay on your tail till you turned off into Tarbolton, before I lost you.**

**After that all hell broke loose as the polizei visited me, removed the goods and I got prosecuted and subjected to civil action by a competitor- which cost me dear both in terms of money and freedom! When I got out, I figured that as you'd screwed me over, I was going to screw you over in return- double or quits. One of the few lines of stock I kept from the wreck were these rather upmarket silk scarves- which are now, ironically, being used to bind you tight whilst I fuck you over in return!**

**I knew you lived in Tarbolton and a little internet searching told me that my barefooted bodystockinged buddy had to be Mrs. Jacky Graham of Graham Detective Agency, George Street Glasgow. So I looked for a likely property to hire in the vicinity, found this and had a 'friend and colleague' rent it, though I haven't been in it personally. I had this shed installed with its little bondage dungeon, had the log trap rigged by another friend- I saw it in an episode of Sheena or Tarzan on TV- then had 'Mrs. Munro' visit you with her sob-story yesterday. With the storm due, I just KNEW you wouldn't pass up the opportunity to get some work done from home! As the Beatles song said, it took 'a little help from my friends' but I have a few owe me a favour over the years. I'm 53 now- you looked about my age-and my type. I'm not so good-looking as you, so sex isn't so easy to come by if you dont knock them out first. But looking at your half curled fingers as I tied your unconscious hands to the bed, I noticed a wedding band on your left hand. You obviously don't lack in that regard. So- now I've screwed you over, throughly. Once. Make a change from your hubby doing you, I guess? "**

**Jacky had been steadily recovering through the monologue. She had had a chance to calm down from the initial shocks and also to warm up from the cold which had gripped her as she first came to. This wasn't the first time she had emerged from the fog of unconsciousness to find herself a captive.**

**"Ok, Cruella. I'll guess I'm not a good enough friend to call you LL, though we're apparently quite intimate now. I'll take your word for it and the knowledge of the pain down below. I can still feel what you did to me down there. So, you have your revenge. Where do we go from here?"**

**"You think I'm gonna smack your hands and tell you we're even now? You wish, you asshole! Do you think that losing me my business, by house, my husband- is all put right by fucking you with a dildo? Double or quits, I said. Or rather, double and quits. I'm going to fuck you silly while you're good and awake to feel it this time, then when I'm nicely orgasmed, I'm going to kill you and dispose of your body."**

**Though Jacky always knew this was probably coming, the sheer blasé insouciance with which it was uttered took her aback, hitting her like a jackhammer!**

**"My....my husband knows where I have gone. If I'm not home in a couple of hours he'll call the police. You perverted, abusive, murdering bitch! "**

**"And they'll come rushing over in this weather, with nothing else to do but look for a woman who is a little late home and may be talking with a friend in the village. Very likely, I'm sure. But long before anything can happen, I'm going to have to knock you out again, drag you into my car in the driveway over there and then take you into one of the local fields. Or maybe Ill just drag you back along the path you came. I'll dress you in your clothes again before we go, but leave you unzippered so the cold air gets to your body; and then toss you into the field. You'll quickly die of the cold, then Ill zipper you up in your clothes again before leaving you there. It will look like you got lost and disoriented- even the bruise on your head from earlier, plus any I administer now, will just look like you fell and banged your head, passed out and died of exposure. What a tragedy. The snow will cover any tracks we make and there will be nothing here to lead the authorities to me.**

**You know, this cold spell is really heaven-sent! It's so much easier to kill you and leave you to rot, than I had envisaged originally; I was going to have to stuff you into the car boot then drive all over Ayrshire looking to dump your meddling carcass in the sea of Loch Lomond or somewhere."**

**Jacky grimaced angrily, grinding her teeth, twisting and bucking her body in a grim and desperate attempt to fight free of her silken shackles, which belied their smooth surfaces in gripping her body and holding it relentlessly to the fatal bed!**

**Lucretia-aptly named for her Italian soulmate- simply packed the gasping gumshoe's gullet with a further balled-up silk stocking, then replaced the gag against the furious remonstrances and final scream of her unwilling sex partner.**

**Then she reinserted the strap-on dildo, and forced it in, jelly- lubricated, against the penetrated PI's desperate resistance, ramming it home again and again repeatedly, then releasing its liquids in sign of the sexual conquest of the 49-year-old, squealing ineffectively into her gag till her spit drooled onto her face and neck. Each ramming home saw the oiled, prosthetic purple penis profoundly, passionately penetrate the protesting PI's palpitating pussy. Each ramming home stimulated the ruthless rotter's g-spot as she prepared for her ultimate orgasm!**

**Finally LL stood up off the bed and released the well-used dildo, coated with the vanquished gumshoes involuntary sexual juices.**

**"Now I cum- and you go, cutie! Say goodbye to fresh air for the rest of your conscious existence!"**

**Cruella now gave her full attention to the tied-up 'tec's right foot, straining naked and vulnerable, lashed to the bedpost and unable to avoid the vicious villainess' pleasure. Both her hands caressed the pendant ped, fingers touching erotically at the hardened ridges of skin, the leathery used sole, exotically curved ball of the foot and the high arch, as if using every wile to extract the pure sexual essence contained in the fuckable object; grasping the bridge of the sexy, tangy extremity, LL commenced to tongue the foot from the ball, through the arch until taking the full set of struggling toes in her mouth and sucking as if determined to extract the very sexual soul of the sole!**

**Now the naked captor stood briefly, then lowered herself down upon the curved, pointed ped, until Jacky's toes involuntarily penetrated Lucretia's own pussy, spearing inside repeatedly as the 53 year old flexed upwards and downwards upon the 49 year old's bare foot pushing it deeper and deeper inside her until her love organ erupted, spraying its sex fluids down upon the defeated detective's captured sole!**

**The activity was repeated with Mrs. Graham's left foot.**

**Now the insatiable vixen crawled onto the bed between the mother-of-two's legs, licking and tonguing Jacky's pussy, fingers stimulating the virtuous Scotswoman's lovely labia, then pushing her own love channel into direct contact and rubbing and whirling the two female organs in direct physical contact, grinding them together until both mature ladies simultaneously orgasmed despite the forced intimacy! For Jacky Graham, the sex seemed to be endless, despite her fear, despite her bindings holding her body into the artificial coupling.**

**Lucretia Lucan then mounted the bed a second time and kneeled astride Mrs. Graham's head, her eyes open and fearful in trepidation! The 53 year old failed business woman lowered her pussy down upon Jacky's head, directly over her gagged mouth- and ominously, her nose- and sat upon the PI's pale face, pushing up and down and up and down, bedsprings creaking agonisingly as the vile villainess built to an uncontrolled, uninhibited orgasm, squirting more of her own long-retained fluids upon the face and mouth of the drowning detective!**

**Jacky tried to bite back, but the deep-packed gag prevented any effective attack - and as the sexy sleuth was steadily deprived of oxygen her resistance became muted, less forceful, eventually failing altogether as she fell, limp and still.**

**LL held her position for another 10 seconds or so. The body beneath her rump felt still and inert. The Caledonian Cougar was tamed.**

**"That's enough. Don't want to kill you yet. Those forensic bastards will pick up if you've suffocated before dying in the freezing cold. Just enough to knock you out again for a bit."**

**LL sat up, unbending, leaning forward so she might untie first Jacky's curled, inanimate right wrist, letting it drop floppily near to the silent sleuth's head, then the left, which also fell with a quiet thud onto the bed.**

**Now was the time for the final act.**

**"Well, toots, nice knowing you, I don't think. You won't be returning home to your husband tonight, I'm afraid. But at least your last night had lots of sex, with me. A good send off, you interfering, meddling moron!**

**There was a rush of sudden movement.**

**Epilogue**

**"Hi Richard, sorry I couldn't get in touch earlier! Is everything ok? Iphone signal isn't too great here, but can you hear me?"**

**"Everything fine thanks sweetheart! It's late and the Kids are in bed. Finished your dull evening freezing over gradually and seeing nothing in the snow? Coffee all finished and coming home now for a nice warm cuddle? You’ve taken AGES. I didn’t think you’d be out for more than an hour or two in this weather! I was starting to get really worried; your phone wasn’t working.**

**"None of that I'm afraid. Coffee untouched as yet. Evening was too eventful to get around to it. Unfortunate that I was out all evening, one way or the other."**

The double meaning of this statement was lost upon her husband at present.

**"Really? You got your evidence?"**

**"Well...yes, in a roundabout way."**

**"So when will you be home? You must be freezing!"**

**Mrs Jacky Graham sat on the double bed, fully clothed in her red anorak above tracksuit top and bottoms and bodystocking, her much-sucked upon feet now snugly enclosed in red wellingtons with furry lining. Her right foot rested upon the rump of a tall darkhaired woman of maturer years resembling the fictional villainess Cruella d'eville. That woman was naked and securely hogtied with silk scarves lashing wrists and ankles and binding wrists and ankles together. Further scarves tightly gagged that woman, holding a scarf within which packed the mouth soundly. Despite the blizzard outside, the room was roasting warm in the heat of several oil radiators.**

**"Not really Richard- not now. Ill be home after the police get here- eventually."**

**"Do tell! What did you observe? What happened?"**

**"I got to the back gate of the house Mrs. Munro wanted me to observe and was immediately smashed in the back of my head by some sort of log rigged to swing down from a tree. It was a trap, it sprung, it took me. Tot siens and lights out, Jacky!"**

**"My...goodness- In the snow in the cold! What happened to you?"**

**"Oh, MAN! I got knocked out, Richard. Unconscious. Out cold. I dropped into the snow like a sack of potatoes and everything went black! Came round 3/4 of an hour later tied up to a double bed in a shed stripped down to my bodystocking!"**

**"Who- why??? Stripped?" Jacky's husband, unknown to her, was massaging his 'hard-as an iron-rod' hardon!**

**"Yes, I know you're into me in bondage Richard, I was tied spreadeagle by some scarves. Turns out it was a woman I'd busted a couple of years back, after revenge. She got some revenge anyway, I’m sorry to say. Afraid...well, she ..used..me. Had sex. While I was unconscious. Then when I came to, woke up. I could do hee-haw about it. Gol-LY. With a toy, then her teeth.. I...said..id always tell you about it when things like this happen. She was...using me for ages."**

Jacky sounded shy, quiet, awkward. It was embarrassing to admit to her husband that she’d be caught, captured, knocked out; that her captor had been in a position to play with her vulnerable and helpless body, to take her however she’d wanted.

**"Sweetheart, you know I love you to bits. Ill make it up to you, rebond and love you always!" What Jacky didn't know was that although he loved his spouse deeply and sincerely, Richard got off on her perils- not only when his sexy wife got tied up, but when she got knocked out. Right now, he was leaking cum uncontrollably! "So- how did you get out of it, escape?"**

**"The cow was planning to kill me by facesitting me till I passed out, then dressing me partially, dragging me into the cold to die and dumping me in a farmer's field nearby- as if Id got disoriented and lost, fell and bumped my head and died there."**

**"The bitch- what a dreadful, wicked thing!..."**

**"She didn't realise that I learned to hold my breath for ages swimming underwater off the Cape as a youngster and I've always kept up my swimming fitness as you know. I took a deep breath as she sat upon me and held on for dear life! I nearly fainted for lack of oxygen, but I knew in my core that meant death- and I kept going through sheer force of will! I played dead or unconscious- just lay limp. I'm quite good at that, when I'm tired. Sometimes I do that when you get friendly and i'm too tired- just let you have your way with me."**

**Richard realised that. It turned him on, big time.**

**"Lucky she didn't do that eye-check thing."**

**"I think I could have faked it. eyes rolled up a bit. But it didn't happen, anyway."**

**Jacky didn't realise that 'eye-check thing' had been done to her a number of times in the past- but she hadn't known of it, having being really knocked unconscious at the time and her eyeballs genuinely rolled up into their sockets.**

**Jacky continued.**

**"When she got up and released my hands from the bed, I had a very narrow window of opportunity- she hadn't realised that the pen I carry clipped to my bodystocking is that one-shot taser I got in the States years ago! I had just a couple of seconds to grab it, unclip it, flip it open and jab it into her own pussy, after all the havoc she'd wreaked upon mine!"**

**"Wow! Well...thank.. Heaven- you obviously pulled it off!"**

**"Yes, I did! If that pen taser had caught up in my bodystocking, she'd have seen me move and punched my lights out, again, and that would have been curtains for me! As it was, she screamed the place down- and I kept jabbing it in, deeper and longer till the pen was out of juice, and she flopepd forward unconscious! Then I untied my ankles and tied her up with her own scarves. She'd put my clothes in a couple of carrier bags and I got dressed, called the Police and I'm waiting for them now. When they arrive in an hour or two I expect there'll be all sorts of interviews and evidence to give. I don't expect to get back for a long time."**

**"You wont release the cow, will you sweetheart?"**

**"No way. After all that's happened I dont want to risk a fight I might not win. She can stay tied up and pee her pants, for all I care. She doesn't get untied till the Police arrive."**

**"You have evidence to show what she did to you?"**

**"Very much so. In the shape of a log rigged to a tree, a chicken-egg size bump on the back of my head courtesy of said log which knocked me out and let her drag my unconscious body into the shed, strip me naked, tie me up and play with me as a sort of sex toy, my bruised and battered pussy, her juices spread all over my pussy, my feet and my face. Then there's the way that shed was prepared as a bondage dungeon, her connections with the person renting the house and dear old 'Mrs Munro' who called at the office to see me and Julie. Plus my iphone photos. True, she's the one tied up, but I'm sure she's caught bang to rights!"**

**"Brilliant, sweetheart. Unseen over the phone, Richard was wanking himself off, hearing his wife talk about getting knocked unconscious, stripped, dragged and used. Well, get home soon- I have a warm and loving embrace for you!"**

**"Thanks Richard. And a pussyful of your cum too, I expect! Pussy needs a bit of a rest tonight, so perhaps you can just hug me warm and safe and maybe get off on my feet as you so often do..."**

**Her husband was sure of that. Already exploding with passion, he awaited his sexy sleuth and wife with unabated passion and vigour.**

FINIS...The PI who went out in the Cold.


End file.
